Somewhere Under the Stars
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Tony meets Peppers family. He learns about another thing he and Pepper have in common.


A/N: Cute little thing that takes place after IM2 where Tony and Pepper are Co-CEO's.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Tony exclaimed as Pepper began to exit his workroom.

"Tony, you are acting like teenager on his first date. Of course they'll like you," She said over her shoulder.

He groaned, "Seriously, Pep, I'm not exactly every parent dreams for their daughter!"

At this she paused, realizing he truly was nervous. She turned and made her way back so she was standing in front of him, "Look, Tony, you really don't need to worry. You are everything _I_ want, and that's all _they_ want,"

He looked down, shuffling his feet in an uncharacteristically uncomfortable way, and she frowned. Lifting his chin, she stroked his cheek for a moment before leaning in, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. It took a moment for Tony to respond, but when he did, he returned it, holding her close.

When they broke away, Pepper smile at him reassuringly, "Tony, I love you, and my parents will too," she said softly, still rubbing his cheek.

He caught her hand, and held it out, admiring the diamond resting on her finger. That was the cause of this whole thing. Last night he'd taken her out to her favorite little Italian restaurant, run by a kind, elderly Italian couple who adored them. It was o surprise when they agreed to allow him to reserve the whole restaurant to propose.

He dropped her off at her apartment, after she promised to move in within the week, and drove away. This morning she came to work as usual, but instead of leaving immediately after briefing him on the day's business, she told him she wanted him to meet her parents. Her _parents_! If there was one thing he wasn't good with, it was parents.

He sighed, for his Pepper; he would brave it, "Alright," He said quietly as if to reassure him, "Alright, I can do this. When do you want to go?"

She beamed, "Oh, Thank you, Tony!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. When she let go he couldn't help but smile at her expression, "I was hoping we could go tomorrow, because it's Saturday,"

He suddenly felt at peace from her reaction, "No, lets go today!"

She looked considering for a moment before shaking her head, "Tony, I'd love to go today, but you have a meeting and I have two, in fact one's in fifteen minutes, and-"

"Then tonight" He said in a calming voice, "When the last meeting ends, we'll jump into my jet and fly away to your parents home,"

She grinned, stealing a quick kiss; she turned, heading for the stairs, "Be ready at four then. My last meeting should end at three, so, give me an half an hour and I'll be ready," she said over her shoulder, rushing upstairs so she wouldn't be late for her meeting.

Tony chuckled at her excitement, "Jarvis!"

"Yes sir," the AI replied.

"Finish uploading the upgrade. Also, call the jet pilot and get him the coordinates to Pepper's parents'," He instructed before making his way up to his room to pick out his clothes.

* * *

Pepper had called ten minutes ago, and the anxiety had sprung up again. He wanted to meet her parents, truly, but how could he be sure they wouldn't reject him? Pepper's reassurances didn't really reassure him.

"Jarvis!" He called to the AI.

"Yes Sir," Came the calm, British reply.

"I-" he stopped. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, "Just talk to me," he mumbled.

Jarvis somehow seemed to understand, "Sir, there is no need to worry. I am sure Ms. Potts wouldn't lie to you about her parents,"

He groaned, "Normally she'd never lie to me, but these are her parents! She's probably over talked me, made me seem amazing. I'm not amazing!"

"Sir, I did a basic search on their names, and, according to the local papers, they are a quite amiable couple,"

"Yeah, to everyone else, maybe. I'm the guy courting their _daughter!_" He exclaimed, pulling at his hair.

There was a pause, "Courting, sir?"

"Shut up!" He snapped. He was about to yell at the AI when Pepper entered. He was immediately calmed by her presence.

"Tony," she started slowly, "We don't have to go if you really don't want to," she said with a look of concern.

He shook his head, "No! Its fine! We should go! After all, I'll have to meet them sometime," he said, his confidence rebuilding.

She nodded, though her expression didn't change, "Alright, then. I'm ready, how are you?"

He looked down at himself, covered in grease. "Uh, give me ten minutes. I have everything ready, I just need to shower,"

She grinned, "Alright. I've called my parents and they know you're coming. Happy is outside, so when you're ready," she said before leaning in for a quick kiss.

He gave her a grin confident he could do this. He rode his wave of confidence until he stepped onto his jet. The moment he stepped on the carpeted floor of the plane, his heart dropped. In little over two hours, he'd be meeting his soon to be parent-in-laws.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, disregarding the fact that they were alone. "Your parents know we're getting married, right?"

She smiled, taking his hand, "Of course. I told them the moment after you proposed,"

He looked confused, "You mean while we were-"

"No!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, "After. I told them after," she mumbled.

He smirked, "You're adorable when you blush," he murmured, leaning back in his chair, reclining it to take a nap, hoping they'd reach their destination by the time he woke up.

* * *

"Tony. Tony we're here," came Pepper's hazy voice.

He groaned, sitting up slowly, realizing they were on the ground, "Alright, alright. I'm up,"

He got off the plane, following Pepper as if he was on autopilot, not really seeing where he was going. It wasn't until they pulled up in front of Pepper's parents home that Tony really registered what was going on. His day of fretting had exhausted him and it was showing and he didn't have any time to start worrying, for they were out of the taxi and walking up the drive before he knew it.

"Gin, my girl!" A man that could only be his Pepper's father called from the doorway. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a bright smile. He would have been quite intimidating in a completely different scenario, Tony imagined, gulping nervously.

Pepper smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up, "Dad!" she yelled, running up to her father only to be engulfed by a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you, Gin. Your mother's just in-" he was cut off by a loud, excited shriek and a flash of red as his daughter was pulled away by her mother.

"Ginny, Darling!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. The woman was just a few inches shorter than Pepper and she had graying red hair. What caught Tony's eye immediately was the color of her eyes. It was the exact same striking shade of blue as Pepper's.

Her father laughed, "Well, I was going to say your mums just inside, but I guess she couldn't wait," he glanced back into the house, "Oh shit, the grill!" he blurted, turning and rushing back into the house.

Pepper and her mother began talking, but after another few moments, Pepper seemed to remember her fiancé, who was standing at the end of the walk looking lost. She smiled, pulling away from her mum and returning to Tony's side, taking his hand and leading him up to her mum.

"Mum, this is my fiancé, Tony," she said with a grin when they stopped in front of her parents.

He cleared his throat, pushing down his nerves and turning on the charm, "Its great to meet you, Mrs. Potts," he said extending his hand. Mid way he paused, a thought popping into his head. He'd never really been able to filter his thoughts and today was no exception as he blurted out his thought, "Hey! Its just like in that Disney movie!"

Both Pepper and her mother looked at him, confused by his comment. "Is he crazy, Gin?" she whispered to her daughter.

Pepper smiled, "He prefers the term 'eccentric', but yes, in essence, he is fairly crazy," she grinned at her mother, "Lets just say he thinks a lot,"

Tony blushed as the women conversed, "I meant in that one Disney movie. There was a character named Mrs. Potts. She was a teapot?"

As realization dawned on them, both women burst into laughter, finally understanding the reference.

"Oh my, this one's a riot," Mrs. Potts said to her daughter. Turning back to Tony, she smiled warmly, "As much as I enjoy being related to an animated tea pot, just Hannah will suffice, dear. Now come along dears. I just hope your father hasn't burned the food beyond recognition,"

Pepper to his hand once more as they went through the house, conversing with her mother. Tony glanced around absently, noticing many pictures of Pepper all around the house. The smell of cooked burgers brought his attention back to Pepper and her parents.

"Roger, are we going to be able to eat any of this?" Mrs. Potts, he couldn't quite associate the woman with her first name in such short notice, called out to her husband.

He waved them over, "Of course! Its just a little over done, is all," he said with a chuckle.

"You call that a little over done. I'd hate to see what your definition of well done is," Pepper teased.

"Really Roger, your daughter is right. These burgers could easily pass off as coal," tutted her mother.

Tony loved watching Pepper and her family interact. Though it hurt a little, he was happy that she had had what he didn't. A loving family.

"Nonsense! Tony, my boy, what do you think?" called Mr. Potts.

Mrs. Potts whacked at her husbands arm, "Don't think you're going to win that easily! Tony, dear, you don't listen to a word he says! It's obvious his grilling skills are less than satisfactory,"

Before he could answer, Pepper intervened, "Oh leave him be! You two are horrible! I feel like were bowling and you're the seven," she gestured to her father, "And you're the ten," she finished, gesturing to her mother.

"Why is your mother the ten?" asked her father indignantly.

"Oh never mind that! Ill get the salad and buns. Find the most presentable burgers and hotdogs, Roger," her mother instructed heading into the house.

Her father grinned, "Ah, your mum, eh?" he winked at the pair.

The rest of the after noon went smoothly. Tony found he didn't have to be anyone but himself. There was not smooth talking, no mind play, just conversation. It was strange for him, but a good strange. The Pott's were lovely people and easy to get along with, just like Pepper was.

Finally, Mrs. Potts declared herself finished and went around picking up.

"Why don't you show him the pond, Gin? Then maybe you can get away from your mother for a bit," he father said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, Dad," she took Tony's hand and led him towards a thick bunch of trees.

The pond was beautiful. It captured nature in a way only seeing it with you own eyes can. "This is amazing, Pep,"

"I've played over here for as long as I can remember," she said, staring across the water. "Sometimes, when I was younger, I used to just lay out here and gaze at the stars,"

He smiled, "Sometimes I would try, but there were to many lights where I grew up. Every now and then, when we went out to the country, I'd get to see the stars,"

"It really is amazing," she paused, "So what do you think about my parents? A bit a annoying, but not to bad?"

He shook his head, "They're great. Just what I imagine a family should be like,"

She smiled and leaned up against him, "They're your family, too, now,"

"Do they-," He paused, not wanting to sound pathetic.

She answered before he had to finish, "They love you. They find you refreshing, interesting," She moved away and sat at the edge of the water, lying back to stare at the sky. She patted the space next to her, smiling at him.

He lay down beside her and looks up at the sky, seeing the sunset fade away and stars begin to dot the sky, "This is really nice, Pepper," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so Tony," she mumbled, dozing off.

The two fell asleep under the stars. Peppers parents came out with a few blankets, laying it over them as if they were children doing a mini camp out for the first time. With a smile, the couple returned to their home, leaving the two sleeping under the stars.

A/N: So you may remember parts of this story under the name 'Proof', however, it had a different ending. Upon reevaluation, I decided to rewrite the ending, bringing it back to the original concept. Review if you've got a moment.


End file.
